Anything Could Happen
by xosasasara
Summary: This is a Logan Love story. Amber moves into another city with her mom and has to deal with basically every problem by herself because her mother doesn't help. But on the way she does make new friends and enemies. Read to find out more ;) and do leave reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or any copyrighted materials, except the fictional character, Amber.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the copyrighted material, except Amber. **  


**_(Amber's) POV:_**

Life can not be more worse. My mum is moving from one stupid state to another so now Ive got to move with her because I've got no one else with me. Yeah my dad.. well to put it simply his a jerk and my mum divorced him. Not that she is a complete angel by the way. I hate her. Well I am 18 and she still controls me. Yeah horrible isn't it? So my mum transferred me into some new school for all those rich kids. What can I do? So i HAD to accept. Emphasis on 'had'.

So today is the second of January and I am going to my first day of school.. Yay I am excited. Do understand the sarcasm. We reach outside a super huge school.. Like seriously how much money did people spend to build this place? I get out of the car and my mum says "Don't ruin anything and be a good girl. And if you get bullied, I don't care. Bye sweetie" and she leaves. Don't I have a wonderful mother? Ugh I cant wait to move out by myself.. live a normal life and not one that is like hell.

I enter my school and everyone stares at me as though I am an alien from another galaxy. I roll my eyes and go to the principal's office because I am supposed to. I start getting stressed up because I am not sure of whats laying ahead of me.. I walk in circles and then suddenly 'BAM' I hit onto someone. "I am so-" and before I could continue, a guy's voice comes, "You must be new here." I look up to see the ever gorgeous face of Logan Henderson. Logan Henderson. Shit. Ive had a crush on this boy ever since I heard about his band Big time rush. I Look up and stare lost for words and thank god he finally speaks.. but not what I expected to hear. "Listen newbie, you WILL regret for banging onto me. I will make your live a living hell here. Just watch." and he left. Oh great now my crush is gonna haunt me down. I quickly pick my stuff up and walk straight to the office because to be honest I know this boy could do anything and still get away with it because he is famous. Talk about fairness. I go to the principals office get my time table and head to my first class. And I didn't know the way.. great. how am I supposed to find this stupid classroom. Just then I heard a voice beside me "Lost?". I turned to see a really beautiful girl with brown hair and hazel eyes and had a really amazing smile. "Uhm yeah kinda.." i laugh softly and she says, "looks like you're in the same class as me.. I will bring you", With that she led me to our classroom..

Once I entered, I swore i couldn't believe my eyes. Right in front of the classroom, I saw...

* * *

Remember to tell me what ya think. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_"Once I entered, I swore i couldnt believe my eyes. Right in front of the classroom, I saw..."_

HIM.

Them.

MY IDOLS and bully

That's it im dead this whole year because I will be in the same class as the big time rush boys. There they were sitting there as though they ruled the world. Ha the irony. That's it. I don't know what I'm gonna do. My life is gonna be a living hell. That boy Logan is probably gonna taunt me everyday. And plus... Im not THAT gorgeous. But I wouldn't say I'm ugly though.. I am trying not to feel insecure okay? Judge me. I don't care.

So there they are sitting on the chairs with their legs on the tables. Wow. The teacher invites us in while everyone stares at ME all over again like im saying 'Yeah hi people I'm from Neptune stare at me all you want'.

The teacher asks me to sit beside... ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Logan. Why does everything bad HAVE to happen to me? So of course I say, "Uh can I sit somewhere else? Away from him?" and she gives me a disbelieved face. "He is a celebrity and you don't want to sit beside him?" She asks confused by my answer. Yeah woman if only you knew what I'll suffer if I sit there. Logan just smirks and say, "Ms Anderson I think you should no matter what put her here..". That ass. Can I punch him hard on his mouth?

So now I have no choice and I sit beside that boy. I know he is a goddamn celebrity and also my crush since the whole band started, this boy is getting on my nerves. I go and sit beside him distancing us by at least a meter. He just whispered "guess what? Karma is a B*tch". The other three boys laugh and stare at me. I slouch in my seat regretting to even agree on coming here.

And so lessons for the day ends and everyone starts packing stuff. Oh gosh this is just the first day and Im suffering sitting beside him. God please help me.

Oh and I forgot, I have to meet the girl I met and ask her name. Trust me, she is the only angel who has accepted me so far... She came out side and headed straight to me. She says, "Oh hey I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Liz. And you are?". "Amber". Then I hear a voice behind me, "Amber? that's your name? really sexy name ya got there sweetheart".

Guess who it was? Yeah... _HENDERSON_.

"Leave me alone.." I say a little scared to what he might answer me. "Nah I'm good like this" with that he winks and goes away. Sigh. I hate my life. On the first day and I'm already having a bully. I look at Liz who was staring at me with so much of care in her eyes. I just shrugged and say "lets go somewhere I don't have to worry about bullies".

* * *

Sorry its short.. Well tell me what ya think? xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 xo**

_I just shrugged and said "lets go somewhere I don't have to worry about bullies"._

We head to the canteen buy our food and leave the area immediately. I hate being like this. I just wanna sit down on a table with Liz like every other idiot that's studying in this school. But NO I cant because of the stupid Henderson who doesn't want to leave me alone. As we walk to wherever Liz is bringing me I hear familiar voice singing from a door. I hear "I'll make a move if I had the guts to" and the music stops. That was KENDALL's voice. Damn I loved these boys to death but then again Henderson drives me nuts. Why cant my life be simpler? I'm a good person... right? YES I am.

Then Logan's voice comes in. There's that voice I adored ever since I heard them for the first time. Why can't he be nicer to me? I wish I hadn't been so clumsy and knocked onto that ass. What IS wrong with me? One moment I hate him with all my guts and the next minute I can't stop falling for him. I stand there in my own thoughts when the door opens.

SHIT.

"Uh admiring my voice are we?" Logan says smirking. "I'm sorry, I just heard your voices so I stopped and listened". He replied, "Well you aren't allowed to here us. Got it? You disgust me and I don't want to see you in my sight. But of course I'm still going to make your life a living hell. So-" before he could continue Kendall interrupted, "Dude don't be so mean. She ACCIDENTALLY knocked onto you". Well at least one of them has a brain not the size of a peanut. "I can be whatever I want. You're not my mom." Logan says to Kendall.

At the moment I was too shocked to speak. I just realized something. MY IDOLS WERE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Logan snaps his fingers at me, "Looks like someone is stoning". I shake my head, look at the ground and leave the place. I can hear laughter behind and me and mostly Logan's voice repeatedly saying, "You disgust me". I couldn't help it and I started to cry. Seriously I have NEVER cried that much in my whole life and I think the amount of tears will be enough to create a river. I ran to stairs and sat down, leaving Liz alone.

"You shouldn't listen to him. He is stupid to do that". Liz came and sat beside me. "He does not realize that he is bullying you.". I stare at her, "and I don't think he ever will". I tell her everything about me crushing over that boy. And how I cried myself to sleep every night because I cant be with him. And now I finally meet him and his my bully. Put yourself in my shoes and you will know how I feel.

I sigh and say "We can't do anything. Lets just go back to the canteen. Its no use.". I wipe my tears away although my eyes were still bloodshot. I sit down on the table at the end with Liz. I sit there staring at a few tables away from me... where Logan was. I cant help it. He looks so gorgeous that It makes me melt from the inside. I quickly move my gaze to my food when I see Logan heading over. "Look! I need you to stop staring at me so that I can at least eat my lunch in peace and not worry that a monster is looking at me". He says that and leave. HEY! But what the hell can I do? I have got no one by my side except Liz who I don't think will speak up for me. Yeah I am totally out of any support. But although I am still thankful to Liz. One is always better then none. I sigh finish my lunch and start walking.

Just when I am walking, I don't notice the foot in front of me and I trip and fall straight on my face. Damn. I hear Logan's laughter. Of course! Its his leg. I fell face down on the floor and I am pretty sure I had blood coming out of my nose.

I ran straight to the bathroom crying while everyone was laughing at me. I slam the bathroom door shut. I lean against the floor and slide down to the floor, crying. Someone help me..

* * *

So there is the next Chapter. Logan is REALLY bad isnt he? Haha the mean part will kinda continue for a long way becos the story is kinda more on the bullying part and how YOU guys start to like each other. I wrote a longer part cos I did not post it yesterday. My apologies. And plus keep on reviewing. I love all your reviews. They seriously make me smile. Love you ALL Loads and **MERRY CHRISTMAS** xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_"I ran straight to the bathroom crying while everyone was laughing at me. I slam the bathroom door shut. I lean against the floor and slide down to the floor, crying. Someone help me.."_

Someone started knocking on the bathroom door so I just screamed "Leave me alone". The person said, "I am sorry please let me in". Surprisingly it was Logan's voice. To be honest, I did not expect that. What the hell was THAT doing here? I get up and open the door wiping my tears off. He came in and slammed the door shut. Of course. This is the part where I wish I could hide myself and roll my eyes. But I cant. Because he is there. He kneels down and says, "Glad you're feeling bad. This is just the beginning of my revenge sweetheart. And if you're already this sad, I don't think you will survive. Which I don't care about at all". I couldn't control it so I blurted out, "Why me? Why do you want to ruin my life? I don't even know you personally". He laughed softly and said "Oh the moment you banged onto me. Yeah I hated you for that". Wow. All those nice shit they write in their songs just became totally meaningless. He looked at me once more, winked and went away.

I just sat down there having tears flowing down when Liz came in and hugged me. "Amber I am so sorry I couldn't back you up!" she said. Liar. She knew the leg was there. AND I saw her eying Logan. She noticed that I was thinking and she replied, "Yeah yeah I actually don't give a damn if you get hurt. You deserve the pain". She got up and left with that. Uh what the hell just happened? Traitor.

I get up, wash my face and leave. Thank god I didn't wear make up. Oh yeah fun fact, I don't wear make up because I think its useless. Probably I should start putting them on so that he doesn't bully me. But I will never do that. Why would I wanna change myself for a random guy. Wait. But its like a life and death situation. Will you change yourself?

I walked through the school corridor to my locker. On the way I could hear people laughing at me. This is just horrible. What did I do? I accidentally knocked onto that boy and now all he is doing is making my life a LIVING HELL. I went to my locker threw my books in and went straight home.

**-At Home-**

I opened the door and saw my mum sitting there drunk. How great. I walked in without saying a word and closed the door. She noticed the sound and came to me, "Why are you home so late?". Shit. I cant tell her that I was crying in the bathroom. Besides she wouldn't believe me. "Uh..I had stuff to do" I replied knowing that it was not satisfying. Before I could even look up and I felt a hand slap me right smack on my left cheek. I literally screamed so loud that I am pretty sure I saw a few birds outside fly away in terror. The pain in my cheek was stinging and tears started forming again. "Oh don't cry and think I will let you go off immediately. How dare you lie to me? You know what next time come as late as you want. You don't even have to come home. Go sleep on the streets". Can you believe her? I went straight to my room, shut the door and cried. My left cheek had turned blue black and it had finger marks on it and WORST of all it was bleeding. The fingernails must have scratched some part of my face and now it was bleeding. I washed the bruise and put some ice to stop the bleeding. I had nothing to do so I started my homework. I heard the doorbell ring and I knew the woman was going to get it. I sat down there tears falling on my table. My room door opened and she said "Someone is here for you". Who would come here? Why? And in came...

_Logan._

What the hell was he doing here?

Oh great my life is in danger. "Uh not to be rude but what are you doing here?" I asked rudely. "Oh we have a class assignment and we're paired up, since we're sitting together?" He said INNOCENTLY.. probably because my mother was there. Are you kidding me? I looked at my mom asking her to go and I let him in.. "Uh come in.." I said before closing the door. "Don't think I am going to be nice to you. We do this assignment and I leave so that I don't have to say your ugly face.". Of course.

For the next hour we finish out project. Thank goodness. I can't stand another minute with THAT in my room and thank god he didn't see my posters of him. Luckily I hadn't put them up. My phone vibrated and... DAMN. My lock screen picture was of Big time Rush. "Awwww somebody has a picture of us in her phone! Wait..." stares at me. "You're a fan?" I nod at his question and he stares at me blankly. "Well I will just... go. See you tomorrow imbecile". With that he left. I swear if I could stab the boy I would. He was getting on my nerves. And unfortunately I cant do anything. I sighed and completed the project, adding in the last details.

Well after that I just went to bed to end the rather sorrowful day. I hope tomorrow is _better..._

* * *

Well there is a Longer chapter. Hope you guys liked it. And this story I am just putting all he bullying stuff because to be honest I have never come across btr fan fics like that. And its just interesting to try seeing the boys in a different light. Something most of us wouldn't imagine. So keep reviewing cos you guys always leave a smile on my face with your reviews. love you all xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 xo**

_"Well after that I just went to bed to end the rather sorrowful day. I hope tomorrow is better..."_

-The Next Day-

I woke up with the alarm clock ringing in my ears. I swear if I wake up with that alarm clock for another day, I will go deaf. Its so loud. Why the hell do people manufacture this type of stupid objects that can cause disabilities. Maybe the alarm clock can be a LITTLE softer? Okay I am just ranting because of my horrible day yesterday. I went to take a looooooong shower before I got changed into my clothes. I took my backpack and went down for breakfast. My mom wasn't there. Of course. I took a bowl, the cereal box and some really cold milk. I finished my breakfast and started my journey to school.. Hopeful that it doesn't turn out as horrible as the day before.

I entered school and everybody was ignoring me, doing whatever they we're doing. Thank goodness. I saw Kendall walking towards me. Shit. Instead he comes over and says "Hey!". I look at him a little confused and reply "Hi?". It sounded more of like a question then an answer. I saw James and Carlos walking up to me. Now I was really confused. Whats going on? They all stand in front of me leaving me speechless. Its not everyday you see 3/4 of your idols in front of your eyes do you? "Hey we're sorry about... Logan. He can be douche bag when someone pisses him off. If not he can be the sweetest person. And to be honest none of us know why his like this.." Kendall said. I stood there with a lost for words, "I uh its uh okay". They stare at me confused and shocked by my reaction. I gain my confidence...well sort of and say "to be honest its very hurtful but we cant do anything right? its all up to him to do whatever he wants...I cant do anything" I say to them as they look at me as though I was some poor girl begging for money. Well at least there is sympathy. Just then Logan walks over and says "What are you boys doing with that?" he says looking at me. Idiot. Seriously can one of them stand up for me? They wont. Except probably because when Kendall tried it the other day it didn't work. I stood there staring at the ground while Logan glared at all of them. "Oh we just wanted to ask if she got to know about the project that you guys are paired up for" Carlos and James said together. Creepy. Logan looked suspiciously at them and then walked away.

I sighed and walked to my locker. I was putting in my books and I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I jumped a little and turned and saw Logan there. He came close to me and whispered "If I ever see you ANYWHERE near my friends again I will slaughter you. Got it? They deserve better then talking to you". I stood there shocked as a few people stared at me. Great. And now its back like how it was yesterday. Without saying a word I went to sit on the place. There was very few people in the class because classes started at 8 am sharp and it was only 7.30 and luckily one of them was not Logan. I sat on my seat, put my head on the table and cried softly. Well not really cried. Just a few tears fell out every now and then...

* * *

That's for today. Thoughts on this chapter? xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 xo**

_"Just a few tears fell out every now and then..."_

I heard the noise level in the classroom increasing and I could hear Logan clearly. Wait that was because he was right beside me talking to his friends.

I wipe my tears and look up acting as though nothing is wrong even though DEEEEEEEP inside it feels like I'm being stabbed a million times in the heart. That's a bit of exaggeration. I just feel horrible about myself and everything. Logan finds me staring into space and says "Oh look! Someone just woke up from her sleep.. Think she couldn't afford for a proper bed at home so she can't sleep. I pity her.." and he laughs loudly and a few of those "popular" girls laugh falsely. RUDE. Wait I never noticed that girl? Where on earth did she come from? Oh wait she must have come from the mental hospital cos she had her fingers intertwined with Henderson's. His girlfriend. Shit. I hope that one doesn't give me twice the shit he gives me. Too late. IT will.

I look at Kendall who was giving me a pained look from the back. I sighed and just put on my headphones and blocking the whole world out. And guess what song played at first? Nothing even matters. This must be a joke. They are NOTHING like what they seem to be. Well at least Logan. The others are still cute. I change the song and see Logan smirking in the reflection shown on my phone. He seats down beside me while the stupid girlfriends sits on his lap. Yeah she is probably totally using him for his money. I stared at my phone so that I don't have to see them literally munching on each other.

I see the teacher walk in and I put my headphones away. But that girl on Logan just kept sitting on his lap... not moving. Don't the teachers mind? I look at the teacher and she notices that I am not comfortable with that girl sitting on his lap. I think... "Sarah don't sit there on Logan's lap, people are uncomfortable. Go grab a chair and sit down darling". Oh my god. THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL WANTS TO KILL ME.

I sigh and doodle in my paper while the lesson goes on and on and on. After an hour which what felt like months, I got out of my seat and dashed to my locker. Because honestly, I couldn't stand another minute of the girl telling Logan how much she loved him. All of them only were heard in my ears as "I only want your money". And he talks about me not being able to have a comfy bed. **#&*$%** Yep that's how I feel..

Honestly I just wish I could ignore this drama and lock myself in my room. And plus I wouldn't have to worry about people who made my life a hell hole or something. I wish I could be normal just like other kids. Go to school... Nothing happens except studying and then I go back home to a FULL, happy family.

I throw my books in my locker when I feel a hand slap me right in the face... EXACTLY where my mom hit me...

* * *

Well another chapter. Sorry I didn't write it long. Haha. Review maybe? Love all of you guys! And if you are thinking why Logan's mean... That's for the story. The main idea of Anything can happen. So yeah that's it! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ;)

_"I throw my books in my locker when I feel a hand slap me right in the face... EXACTLY where my mom hit me..."_

I felt like screaming but no voice came out. I turned around to see Sarah and Logan. And the surprising thing is that, well not so surprising actually, that Sarah girl hit me instead of Logan. Damn this girl. I Could feel tears starting to roll down my face as the two were laughing. "We can sit and do whatever we want and NO bitch can stop that. Got it?" Sarah said. I just nodded and stared at the ground trying hard to not cry my eyes out.

After the two left, everyone minded their own business while I stood there helpless. This is getting out of control.. But what can I do? Nothing. Nothing at all. I have to just sit there and suffer since the woman also known as my mother doesn't want me to be home schooled. Yeah because she hates me. And I am not the perfect daughter she wants. Oh wait, her view of perfect is not those smart, good girl type. Its the opposite. i am not gonna say it.

I took my books and ran out of the school. I cant stand another hour of the day in that Hell hole. I run straight to my room wishing that my life wasn't this horrible. And if you haven't noticed my life is a cycle. I wake up, go to school, study and get bullied, come back home, finish my homework and I cry myself to sleep. Nothing is meaningful. I wanna show people I am worth it and not some thing they can make use of when they need it and let it lying alone when un needed. You guys get me? Right?

I want to show the whole school that I am not for play. I wish I could, and to be honest I have a great plan forming in my head. Although its really stupid. I wanna stand up to bullying and I am going to get all the students who are bullied too. I want them to be heard. So I am gonna get into it. I don't give a dam if its against the rules or anything. And if I get suspended, SO WHAT? I'll get away from the hell hole living behind an image. I start thinking. Oh I still haven't told you what I have planned. I am thinking of putting up a performance. Something people would NEVER forget like its a scar burned in their skin. But the only thing I hated is that I don't know I will have the courage to stand up. Yes I will. Because this cant continue. I took out my guitar and started thinking of songs to sing. I tried all types of songs, Demi Lovato: Skyscraper, Taylor Swift: Mean, Selena Gomez: Who Says. These three. I couldn't decide. I guess I will just talk about it to the people being bullied tomorrow.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face. For the FIRST time. This is amazing...

* * *

Reviews maybe? ;D Also help me choose between the three songs. Anonymous allowed. The songs with the most votes will be sung ;) Remember youre standing up xo Oh and Happy New Year to all my lovely reader. Hope your wishes all come true and have a great time with your family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :D**

_"I went to sleep with a smile on my face. For the FIRST time. This is amazing..."_

-The Next Day-

The next day, I woke up with a bigger smile. This is it. I am going to stand up for myself. And I am sure its going to help many other people. I felt so happy that I was smiling REALLY wide. I got into the shower, wore something really nice, did my hair and went to school.

On the way I saw Logan talking to the Bitchy girlfriend of his and went to my locker a little faster when they saw me. From the corner of my eyes I could see that they were coming closer to me, smirking. Great. But I don't care. Just ONE more day and they wont bother me... I hope. They came to me and Sarah said, "Good Morning ugly!". Like she is any prettier then me. But surprisingly Logan was quiet. Standing there and watching me. Uhm? Not that this was bad but WHY? I was JUST taking revenge and he goes quiet? Man that's shit. Oh the locker on the other side, I see another girl getting "bullied verbally". I look up and Sarah and just simply walk away, eying Logan a bit. What is up with him? Why on earth is he so quiet? Wait, THAT'S GOOD. But it just pains me to see that. WHY?

I walk up to the girl who was silently crying after she got bullied. I tapped her shoulder and said "Hey how about we stop ALL of this shit and stand up against bullying? If the stupid school doesn't want to do anything then WE, the victims should. Although you might get expelled. And ALSO whats your name?". She simply nods and says, "I am in. I don't care if I get expelled. This school is stupid. I am going to another school where people respect you for you and it is Alice". I nodded and introduced myself. When the bell rang, I waved goodbye to her and told her to meet me after school. I went to class and went to sit on my seat. I saw Logan sitting there, without talking to ANYONE.

I sat down on my seat and said, "Uh, are you okay?". He replied me with a snap, "That's none of your business". Wow Sorry that I even asked. He will NEVER change and I know that. I sighed and waited for my lessons to start.

The school bell rang and EVERYONE ran out of class. Logan sighed and just got up. This is SO creepy. I walk past him as he keeps looking at me. Can SOMEONE please help the boy? I walk out and met Alice who had ten other girls with her. Yep. Those are those bullied too. This is better then expected. I could feel myself smiling SO wide as I headed towards them... Ready to get some revenge with them.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!** I have equal number of votes for both Mean and Skyscraper. Pleaseeeee help me! Vote for the song. I need it. But most probably I would be using Mean cause it has one part that says "All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic". LOL my fav. So VOTE VOTE VOTE. I have started school so I might not update as usual.. But I will try! :D Good Night xo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :D

_"I could feel myself smiling SO wide as I headed towards them... Ready to get some revenge with them..."  
_

I went to Alice and she started introducing me to the others and our awesome plan. Awesome. Ha I don't really KNOW about that. But I know I CAN make a difference. The awkwardest thing was that this girls looked like beauty pageants but get bullied. Do people have eyes? And if they think Sarah is the pretty one and not this girls, there is something REALLY wrong with this shitty school. To be honest, this whole school is like some High School movie made in Disney Channel. And it just gets better and better. Remember at every end of a Disney movie, there is a happy ending and I hope this one has too.

One by one the girls introduced themselves. There was a, Amy, Liz, Jade, Ariana,Carly, Beatrice, Jennel, Brittany, Vanessa and of cause, ALICE. Wow They all have pretty names. I love them. So now back to the plan. I tell them, "So, we're gonna get some sweeeeeeeet revenge. You girls ready?". They all nod really fast in excitement. We walk to Alice's home to practice because, there is no other place to practice. Like duh. We plan on everything we're going to do and start practicing. Man this girls can really dance. I thought them all the dance moves they needed to know and we parted to end the day. Tomorrow morning when there is a mass gathering in the auditorium, we're gonna do it. Part of me was SUPER excited. But the other part of me felt like breaking down because I was afraid that I would mess up and all the girl's will be embarrassed EVEN more..

The next day I got up really early and took a LOOOOOONG shower. I decided to wear something that was really nice so that I dont look like a random beggar dancing. That would be awkward. But about this beggars, SOMEONE get them homes. Its so painful to see them painfully asking you for money. It hurts ya know. They are humans and something HAS to be done. I put on a pair of Red skinny jeans and a black and white stripe top. With that I left for school and went straight to the auditorium where I saw all the girls coming as themselves and having no make up on them. They looked pure all wished eachother luck and went on stage, the curtains were down so we're safe. Now the thing is.. there is a random talk today and there is someone coming to the school. Nobody knows we're here except the crew behind the scenes and the person itself. We got ourselves ready.

The curtains opened and thick fog filled the stage such that we we're covered. _REVENGE TIME. _

I started with a beginning speech. _"Sometimes you think its fun to bully. Sometimes you hate a person so much you want them in sadness. And some times you just want that to happen for no reason. Its funny how a person doesn't feel a single thing for the victim."._ All the lights in the place go out and the 10 girls go and stand 5-by-5 on each side while I stand there on the stage. I make sure they're all ready and continue. "The worst part is when you're someone who is really special to my heart but you bully me anyway. Whats the point in writing music about people to stop bullying when you yourself cant do that?".

I end my speech and the spotlight shines on Jade who starts with the song, "_You, with your words like knives, And swords and weapons that you use against me, You, have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, Calling me out when I'm wounded, You, pickin' on the weaker man_". Alice took after Jade and sang, "_Well you can take me down, With just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know..._". Eleven different coloured spotlights shine on the 11 of us and we all join in for the chorus, "_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?_". This time it was Ariana's turn and all the spotlights except her's went off, "_You, with your switching sides, And your walk by lies and your humiliation, You, have pointed out my flaws again, As if I don't already see them. I walk with my head down, Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you, I just wanna feel okay again.._" Jennel took the next part and sang, "_I bet you got pushed around, Somebody made you cold, But the cycle ends right now, You can't lead me down that road, You don't know, what you don't know.._". We repeat the chorus and this time its Amy's and Liz's turn. "_And I can see you years from now in a bar, Talking over a football game, With that same big loud opinion but, Nobody's listening, Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing..._". The girls came up to the stage and as they we're moving I could see the spotlight shine a little on Sarah's face. Her expression. oh my gosh **PRICELESS**. I was about to cry at how ridiculous it looked. When all were ready behind me, the spotlight shined on me. Just ME. I took in every emotion and courage I could and began singing, "_But all you are is mean, All you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean._" and I heard a loud cheer coming from the audience. They like it? THEY ARE CHEERING! About half the audience started to stand up and clapped along to the beat. This definitely made us inspired. We mustered all our strength and sang together as one while the crowd clapped in unison just like the song, "_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so ? Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"._

We ended the song and the whole audience erupted with cheers. We bowed down, smiling real wide at what we've just done. I saw the looks on Kendall, Carlos, James faces and they looked really impressed. And Logan's... Uh I couldn't read that. And mostly Sarah's, she looked like she was going to cry. I saw Logan turn towards her and say something. After that I saw her face turn from sad to extremely sad. I don't see anything else because I am pushed backstage. The girls all gathered did one group hug and took a group pic, thanked me and left. I on-ed my phone and I felt a hand on my left shoulder. "Hey.." I turned around and you wouldn't believe who I saw...

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE? And there is the chapter. I loved writing it sooo much. i dont even know why... haha :) And if you're ever bullied or anything, please talk to someone so that it doesn't go too far. If you don't feel good about yourself, I am ALWAYS here for ya. Just private message me. I would be there to listen to ya. And if you dont know this I love YOU 3 Hope you liked this chapter. Keep and eye out for more soon. and HAPPY FRIDAY xo **-Stop Hate, Spread Love-**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 :D

_"I on-ed my phone and I felt a hand on my left shoulder. "Hey.." I turned around and you wouldn't believe who I saw..."_

Him.

Guess who?

To be honest, I think its not surprise.

or Do I?

Do you think its Kendall, Logan, Carlos or James?

Oh its the boy with the beautiful green eyes and perfect smile. I smiled at him and said "Hey! Did ya like it?". He nodded repeatedly and said, "I didn't like it". The smile on my face disappeared. He laughed at my reaction and said, "You didn't let me finish.. I love it so much! It was amazing darling. You sung like an angel. And I am pretty sure Logan fancies you from the way he was shocked at your voice". My eyes widened. Shocked at my voice? He was? Are you kidding? I am gonna cry. He laughed at my thinking and said, "Whoa easy there sweetheart I only said he fancies you not wants to marry you!". I rolled my eyes at him. I tell you, this boy is so amazing. And I wish Logan was like that too. I sighed and hugged Kendall tight, enjoying every second of it. I wanted to be forever at this position but I know I cant. Just then, I see Logan coming towards us at the corner of my eye. I pull away from Kendall and looked and Logan, ready to face any shit that he might say. But what Kendall told me.. Is it true? I shake the thought as Logan comes forward. He stammered with his first few words, "I-I am..." Wait. I looked at him confused, "You are what?". He sighed and said, "I am sorry okay? I don't know what was going on in my head when you banged onto me accidentally..You just seemed so familiar. But I didn't know who you are and I was already in a super bad mood that day and AWESOME voice!". He said and ended the sentence. I was about to faint. What the hell did he just say? I bit my lip standing there, staring into empty space and all. How did I look familiar? I've never met him in my entire life! But that's good. I am familiar to Logan friggin Henderson! Someone please hold me. And he said I had an awesome voice. Okay I am melting on the inside.

Logan stared at me and waved a hand in front of my face, "Hellllloooooo?" he dragged the words, as though we were in some haunted house. I snapped back to reality and said, "its alright. I forgive you. And I am pretty sure I have never met you.." I said staring away from him to prevent fainting. He looked at me and said, "I DO know you. Its just you don't remember, because the last time we met, we both saw your parents house burn down.". OH MY GOD. Thats him? How could I have forgotten. Oh yeah I am adopted by the current witch by the way..

_Flashback_

When I was young, I was born in Texas where I had a sister and NICE parents. One day I go out to play with my next door neighbor who also WAS my best friend, and that is of course, Logan. We are playing in his house, when a fire erupts from my house. The worst thing is that my parents AND sister were inside and we're burnt together with the flame. After that, Logan's dad, Mr Henderson, brought be to the Orphanage and then I was adopted by the Wicket Witch of the West.

-End of Flashback-

I could feel tears running down my cheek. I could've died with them. Then I wont be suffering this hell hole. I looked at the ground and then felt a thumb wiping my tears away from my cheek. It was Logan, "Hey don't cry. At least we meet again!". He too had tears in his eyes. But he was right. I got to meet my childhood best friend, who was also my celebrity crush for three freaking years. _Awkward..._

* * *

And so ends the chapter. REVIEW! :D How did ya like the story? And most of you thought it was either Logan or Sarah right? YOU WERE WRONG! ha! lolol liked it? Please tell your friends to read the story to. And now I am proud to announce that, my story has hit 1000 readers! YAY! *Dances around room happily* lol Happy Sunday! xD I have school tomorrow -_- but I will try my best to update soon! Love you all loads! :D -Sara


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  ;)

_"I got to meet my childhood best friend, who was also my celebrity crush for three freaking years. Awkward..."_

I stared at him speechless. To be honest, I had no idea what to do. He looked so gorgeous, without those magnificent eyes, beautiful lips and mostly sexy dimples. I sighed and returned back to reality. What the hell did I do that my life is so horrible? First, My parents and sister burn down, next I find my best friend as a bully of me, I get cheated on by a random girl on the first day of school itself AND my mom HATES me. This is stupid. My life feels meaningless.

Logan looked at me and said, "See why I was quiet? Because I realized who you are and I know I can't take back all the things I have done.." he said sighing. And this is horrible. THE BOY DID SO MUCH! But he is so sweet. What the hell? Do I forgive him or remain angry? Put yourself in my shoes and PLEASE tell me, cos honestly I don't know what to do. I am both angry and happy at the boy. I mean I just met my childhood best friend... but the downside is that he made my life a living hell. I am so confused. I just stand there speechless not know what to say. An awkward silence begins but thank god Kendall said something.

"Uh I will leave you guys alone!". We both nod and say bye in unison. I and Logan stare at each other. Weird. "Hoping to see you two as one outside" Kendall says that smirking and he leave. Great now I am alone. What do I do? Logan presses his lips together. "uh you want to say something?" I ask and he says "I was thinking of asking you something but I don't think you would except so its alright...". "You can tell me you know. I am not going to bite your head off... Okay I might!But don't worry! Ask away!". He sighed and said, "Amber will you go out with me?". Go out? What? YES LOGAN I WILL. but NO! He was a devil to me SO CUT YOUR CRAP HENDERSON. I mean who would reject THE Logan Henderson? "I uh maybe uh..who am I kidding? OBVIOUSLY i would love to!" I scream all of a sudden. I go forward and hug him tight. The feeling of my body against his was just so amazing. it looked amazing. We could hear a soft 'awwwww' coming from the door. Logan laughs and kisses my cheek, "thank you angel" he says. Be right back. Dying.

He smiled at me once again and intertwined. And I am not bragging or anything, neither am I pretending this is a fairytale but when we held our hands it fit so perfectly. Like the two hands were meant to be for each other. I couldn't help but smile as the sight of us standing together. It was like I am falling in love with this kid _all over again_..

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE~ **So next part is up! I am soooooo sorry it took SO long. My dad locked the computer because school has started and I cant update.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"I couldn't help but smile. It was like I am falling in love with this kid all over again.." _

We went out hand in hand and people stare at us. Some smiling, some frowning, some with jealousy and some who just seem to not bother and I love that. Like leave us alone. Its not like if you get a boyfriend you'd like all the idiots around you to _stare at you as though you are an alien from another planet_. This reminds me of my first day of school when I banged onto him and he acted like a son of a bitch to me. I just hated it so much. And then one day I get an idea, but its the same day when I get back my childhood best friend. My life is confusing don't you think?

I shook my head to wipe away my thoughts and paid some attention to the surrounding or I might be extremely lost. I and Logan went inside the classroom and sat down at our seats... Side by side. Looks like I won't regret sitting there after all. I took out my books, and got ready for lessons when there was an announcement made by the student that the teacher was not there. Free periods. WOO HOO. Oh my I would be talking to Logan then.. What if I slip a word, or blush or act like an idiot with the boy. Just when I am in my thoughts, i feel lips on my cheek. I turn around and notice Logan looking at me, "darling why are stoning?". I stare at him lost for words. "I uh maybe uh...Nothing.. just shy and shocked". That's the freaking truth. I was so freaking shy. He laughs and say,"aww dont be shy darling. Its just me. Think of it as the friends we were since the age of 3". Wow this kid can really make one's day. Like seriously, who wouldn't fall for him. I smile at him knowing that I had no reason to be shy..But on the other hand, its LOGAN FREAKING HENDERSON!

Logan holds my hand and intertwines our fingers and puts it on his lap. Seriously, I am gonna faint if he gets cuter then this.. Oh wait. Too late. He had his head rested on my shoulder which I found extremely cute. I heard a chorus of 'awwww's' from the back. I look at him and say, "comfortable aern't we?". He nods slightly and closes his eyes. Does anyone know that the boy looks FRIGGING CUTE when 'sleeping'? OH MY GOD. Life is so perfect. Logan Henderson makes the word perfection, perfection! I don't know if you get what I mean but I know you know that I mean ...

* * *

Well Thats for the day. I'm pretty busy. So yeah I couldn't type a chapter. Anyways, anyone can pm me a few ideas for the story? Id love you forever. xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_"Logan Henderson makes the word perfection,_ perfection..."

I saw a few girls stare at me as though I was supposed to be dead or something. I looked at them and shrugged. I could feel that jealousy was creeping over them. I didnt want to cause a scene.. I shifted in my seat a little and Logan's eyes jerked open. He removed his head from my shoulders and looked at me confused. I merely shrugged and stared at the table. I could feel eyes on me. Guys looking as though I was theirs, girls looking at me with jealous and Logan's ex...Sarah. How could I forget? She was giving that signature bitchy death glare and I swear it made me terrified a little. How am I supposed to overcome all of this shit? I totally forgot about thinking about the negative side of dating him. Sigh, I cant reverse anything...

**-After School ends-**

"Hey Logan, can you come over for the night? Since there is no school tomorrow, maybe you can spend time over at my place?" I ask Logan nervously. In case you don't know, this is my first ever relationship and I have no idea what to do. Logan smiles wide, flashing his perfect dimples, "I would love to... I have to tell my dad first okay? but he would be easy to find since he owns the school.. So yeah.. lets go to the Principal's office..." he says taking my hand. Principal? His father is the goddamn principal of the this bloody school? And I NEVER knew it. Logan and I entered the office I saw Logan's DAD. Gonna take some time to sink that in.. I saw him standing with a woman, Logan's mom. I recognized her from pictures that Logan has posted. He lead me in and said, "hey dad and mom, uh this is Amber.. She is my uh... We're kinda like uh...going out.." I could understand his awkwardness. I mean who wouldn't feel awkward? You're breaking a news to your parents and is not even sure if they like it or not.

Logan's mom looked at me and gave me a warm smile, "hi darling!". I gave her back a 'Hello'. We talked for awhile, basically about myself. And they loved me. Literally they told me that! I am so happy like if they weren't there I would scream in happiness. After which we got inside Logan took my hand...yet again and led me to his car. Wait he owns a car? What type? I went there and saw his car. A smoking hot Ferrari. Are you kidding? He owns a FERRARI? Oh wait, he has the money, so he definitely would. He looked at my face and laughed, "darling you look so funny.. Its only a Ferrari!". "ONLY a Ferrari? F.Y.I sweetheart NOT everyone owns a Ferrari!" I said back. He just chuckled and opened the car door for me. Cute. I got into the car and started our journey home.

What would my mom say? Will she allow me and Logan together? Or will she just ignore it? What if she doesn't except us. My life would be HORRIBLE...

* * *

**REVIEW!** So next part up! Sorry that it took long.. Again this year I am hardly available. So yeah! To all of you giving me comments, I love you so much. Although would guys like to see some change in my story...? I take Criticism cos thats what an author will go through. So go ahead tell me your thoughts. Dont be shy xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_"What would my mom say? Will she allow me and Logan together? Or will she just ignore it? What if she doesn't except us. My life would be_ HORRIBLE..."

I got into the car full of thoughts. Am I always like that? Since when does my brain always think? I am making myself look dumb. I mean ive never been so "curious of the future". Do you get it? I got into the boy's Ferrari. Man this boy was rich. To own a Ferrari or to have a boyfriend who owns a ferrari would be every teenage girl's dream wouldn't it? I mean its a FERRARI! Logan drove us home...

**-At Home-**

I realised that the door was locked. That means, my mum wasn't home. My heart did a little happy dance at the spot. Literally! I sound mean. I used my spare key to open my door, and I invited Logan in. After which I went up to my room straight. Who knows if the woman is hiding under somewhere? I chuckled to myself and closed my room door. When I turned around I saw Logan lying on my bed. Wow. This boy can really create the feels in you. I smiled at Logan trying to hide the explosion inside of me.

"Come join me sweetie!" Logan says sexily. Not Now Henderson! But anyway who can resist him? So I just went and laid beside him, cuddling into his arms. Did I ever tell you how perfect his muscles were? Oh my gosh. Logan took out his phone and tweeted, _'Wishing this moment could last forever..' _and he off-ed his phone. No wonder! When he tweets something, it takes him a millennium to tweet the next one.

I stood there, admiring his perfection and he kinda noticed it. Oops. "Wow! You really adore staring at my don't ya.." He said playfully. "I only stare at perfection" I said, regretting each word that had just came out of my mouth. I looked away as my face turned bright red. Logan used his finger to tilt my chin towards him. "Don't blush Amber! And I also only let flawless people to lie down in my arms" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him, not knowing what to do. I took out my phone and tweeted him back, _'Yes sweetie. It has to last forever'_

I logged onto my twitter account and saw my mentions flooding with "are you guys together?" and "ew Amber i hate you" and "awww you guys are so cute" and "please get married..". Some of these really made my smile. I am so glad that people liked us. And of course there are the perks of dating a celebrity with millions of girls after him. I ignored all those mean tweets and tried hard to reply to all the nice ones! I tried to ignore all the mean comments as hard as possible... and thankfully I did. Guess that's what happens when you have a boyfriend that is known worldwide...

* * *

I AM SO SORRRYYY FOR POSTING LATE! I think that this story is getting boring it is right? So, I am thinking of ending the story soon. I seriously dont know what the hell I should write. Whoops. LOL please gimme ideas? PM Me them! And tune in next week to check if your storyline is in it story! Id give ya shoutout. All the story has reached 2000 views. WOO HOO :') Partying! hahaha good night loves. Happy Sunday! PM ME IDEAS!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter**** 15**

_"Guess thats what happens when you have a boyfriend that is known worldwide..." _

Logan looked at me and said, "no matter what shit other people say, I want you to know that I love you. And Nothing those idiots say can tear us apart". Awwwwww can this boy get sweeter? I looked at him and merely nodded, cuddling into him again. I just hope it will last though. This always happens in relationships right? The guy or girl say they would be together forever but after one month you would see them glaring at each other, not even saying a word.

Logan and I cuddled for the rest of the night and I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

The Next day I woke up with someone screaming in my ear "Wake up you worthless idiots". Mom. I quickly woke up and saw the time. It showed 10 O'clock. OH SHIT. My mom put a rule that I have to wake up at 7 every morning, no matter what day it was, weekday or weekend. I got out of bed with...Logan. Great I am dead. She doesnt even want me with a boy. Now she knows that I spent my night with one. WOW I am so bloody dead. I stand there shivering at my mother's sight. Logan decides to speak because I was pure speechless. "uh nothing happened, we just were talking and we kinda just slept". Logan looked so nervous. So my mom does not only scare me. "I dont give a damn about what you worthless idiots did! You get out of the house. YOU, wait while I bring the cane" my mom yells at Logan to get lost and me to stay put. Wait... CANE? When the hell did she buy a cane? Logan looked at me terrified. I merely shook my head asking him to leave and he eyes were full of sympathy. "Just go. I will be fine." I say to Logan. He sighs and without saying another word he leaves the house, looking worried as ever. Poor boy.

Within the blink of an eye, my mom brings the cane in.

And within a few minutes I felt a searing pain go through my skin. I was used to this. But for the first time, I actually felt, a lot of pain. It felt as though there was electricity going through me. I could feel my hand aching. The sport stinging as though I had been shot. And another hit. And another.

_She left. Just like that.._

I fell to the floor, tears streaming out of my eyes. I felt my phone vibrating and saw that it was Logan. I answered the phone but had no intentions of talking to him. To be honest, I just wanted to hear that voice for once. "Amber)? Are you okay darling?" he asked. I didn't reply. "(Y/N) are you there?" He had a tint of panic in his voice. I couldn't help but start crying. He definitely heard it because, "Amber? Whats wrong? What did she do to you?" He asks as though he was going to die seeing me hurt. Would he though? Oh forget that.

I stood down there, not knowing what to say. I mustered my courage and said, "Logan I am fine. I don't think you can ever come back here but see you at school" I said trying to stay strong. I immediately went to off my phone and the last thing I heard from him was, _"I love you...". _

I brought my legs to my chest and cried. I didn't know what to do. That woman was driving me nuts. And Logan on the other hand is so angelic. Now i can't even bring him home.

_**This is all my fault...**_

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE. Anyone still here? I couldn't update because of all my studies and stuff. I am really busy. Oh well, here is my chapter. If i dont get enough reviews, I might stop writing this story... -Sara


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**A/N : To those who have been reading since I started the story, I have changed the character's name to Amber as using interactive stories is not allowed. And I got criticized for it. Oh well, the character's name is Amber. Dont get the newer readers, IGNORE. Enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

_"I brought my legs to my chest and cried. I didn't know what to do. That woman was driving me nuts. And Logan on the other hand is so angelic. Now i can't even bring him home.** This is all my fault.."**_**  
**

I went to sleep, tired, miserable and feeling horrible. The next day, I woke up and saw my hand swollen and my eyes puffy. I cover them up with make up and bandage my hand in a small cast to cover the bruise, and as for the cut on my lip, it was healing, but I felt awkward. More make up. I went to school, as there was examination on that day, how to skip that? I have never done it in myself. I went to my locker and felt a hand intertwining our fingers and a pair of lips on my cheek. "Morning, Beautiful." Logan smiles at you. Wow. How wonderful can he be? "Hey Logan..." you say sweetly back at him. He winks at you and drags your hands to his three other friends. "Hey guys!" I say smiling. All the three reply in unison, "Hi!". Kendall speaks up, "what happen to you?". Oh uhm... what to say? The Truth. "My mom beat me up because I woke up late and that Logan was over". I say and laugh at their shocked expressions. "Relax I am fine..." I saw smirking. "Okay..." they say unconvinced, but letting it go.

The four of us walks inside the classroom and we take the test. Surprisingly, the paper was pretty easy. I didn't study for it but, it was easy. I'm not bragging. Just the truth.

I meet up with Logan at the end of the lessons. "So, wanna come over? Since we are like banned from your place.". Logan says playfully. "Shut up Henderson! But yeah sure, Lets go.." you smile at him.

**At Logan's**** place**

We walk into a huge mansion. This is house. Oh cool, private swimming pool, hot tub, game room, music room, indoor theater and a giant hot tub. It looked so perfect. I saw his father and mother in the kitchen. I find his mother having trouble with carrying plates so I go and help her. Bring the plates to the table and arrange them... Gosh I miss this family..

"Logan why cant you be like Amber? Help your parents!" Mrs Henderson says laughing. "That's because I'm not perfect and she is..." Logan replies smiling.

* * *

So short chapter... BUT _**REVIEW PLEASE **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

_"Logan why cant you be like Amber? Help your parents!" Mrs Henderson says laughing. "That's because I'm not perfect and she is..." Logan replies smiling._

**Amber's POV:**

My face turns into a bright shade of red as I see Logan laugh hysterically at me. I roll my eyes and smack the back of his head. He gives a loud yelp and rubs the back of his head, "Okay Okay, I am sorry!" He says still laughing a little. I glare at him and go to help Mrs Henderson. I hear the door bell ring and the voice of the three other idiots' becomes louder. I laugh to myself and go to the hall. "Hi guys... again." I say smiling at them. "Hey beautiful!" , "Hi Hottie!" and "Sup angel?" is all I hear from the three boys. I laugh at them, "I feel so loved..." I say smirking a little at them. Logan shrugs and just sits down.

"MOM! I am Hungry!" Logan screams like a little kid. The boys all join him and join his screaming. I sit beside Logan, "Oh shut up, she doesn't have a million hands!" I say giving them a 'what the hell' look. They all immediately go silent. I feel so powerful. Ha. Mrs Henderson comes out and places food for all of us and says, "Thank You Amber, come over everyday and help me shut this hooligans up. Especially, my son" she says Laughs. I smirk at Logan, "I'm gonna have the time of my life doing that..." I say with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

The BTR boys' eyes widen and they look down at their food, eating it. Man these boys are cute. Kendall beautiful eyes, James' perfect hair, Carlos' gorgeous smile and well, everything about Logan made me melt inside. They looked so amazing. And seeing my favourite band of all time right in front of me, makes me literally die on the inside. Well, that is fangirling right? I continue with my food and at the end bring it to the kitchen and wash it. The guys do the same. "Dude, Lets have a pool party!" Logan said suddenly hyper. I shake my head, "I can't join..." I say sadly. "Why not?" Kendall asks me. "That's because, if I go home wet, My mom will skin me alive...". When I say that all the four of them burst into fits of laughter. I roll my eyes at their sick minds. "Wet from swimming" I say laughing a little bit more. "You are lucky you have four dudes to help beautiful" James says laughing even louder. God this boys.

I shake my head laughing and say,"Nah I am good. I got to go now. Bye.". Logan rolls his eyes and kisses my cheeks, "Goodbye cutie..". And with that I leave the house, happier then ever. My life had just over turned. Everything is perfect now, I have a amazing boyfriend and I know my favourite band personally. Seriously, can live get better? Maybe? Maybe Not.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE xo **I hope you guys don't stop reading the story just because its not interactive anymore. I am sorry but I have to follow the rules... most of the time. If I don't get reviews for any chapter, I probably would not continue because I need to know if you guys like it! hugs, Sara


	18. Chapter 18

_"I shake my head laughing and say,"Nah I am good. I got to go now. Bye.". Logan rolls his eyes and kisses my cheeks, "Goodbye cutie..". And with that I leave the house, happier then ever. My life had just over turned. Everything is perfect now, I have a amazing boyfriend and I know my favourite band personally. Seriously, can live get better? Maybe? Maybe Not."_

I went home happily. Nothing could ruin my mood. Not even the wicked witch of the west. I mean, mom.

I entered my room happier then ever. To be honest I didn't know how I was feeling. I know we were all growing up and that _anything could happen_. But I don't want Logan and I to separate.

I remember when we were young we were so carefree and everything was amazing. I remember how I and him always snicked out in the morning to play around in the playground and there was no other kids.

I remember when our parents used to laugh at how close we were. Saying that someday we'd end up together and get married. I missed that moments. I missed my parents and I wanted them back. I could've died with them in that fire but no, i lived. I could have brought them all out before they were burnt, but no I was too young.

_I missed my childhood_.

I am sounding rather moody now aren't I? Well like I said, I don't know how I feel. One moment I feel on top of the world and the next I am sitting down in the corner crying.

I laid down on my bed reflecting when I got a text from an unknown number. It said, _"Look you B*tch, Stay away from Big Time Rush unless you want to lose you life. I am not kidding, I am watching your every move". _

I stared at my phone, too shocked for words. Well, isn't this expected? One moment you are get hated by your crush, then you get together with him and at the end there is some hater girl sending you threats. I sighed and turned my phone off and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

I go to my locker and feel a pair of hands covering my eyes as I shove my books into my bag. "Guess who?" the person whispers. I immediately knew who it was. I mean who wouldn't? I decided to play along and said "Cole? no it can't be. My baby is all the way in London. He can't be here now.." I laugh a little as I feel the hands going away from my eyes. I smirk and turn around. "So you have another boy friend huh?" Logan asks as I nod happily. "Well tell him to get lost because you are mine and only mine!" Logan replies smirking.

"I can't sweetie. His too amazing!" I laugh as Logan fake pouts at me. Who could resist that face? The beautiful eyes and those perfect lips. I moved my gaze down to prevent "fangirling". He took that as an opportunity and kissed my nose. I giggled a little and he smiles, "let's go to class" he whispers and takes my hand as we walk down the hallways, hand in hand, earning stares from a few people.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys! My exams are coming and I hardly have time to even touch the computer its not even funny. SO hope you liked this chapter. Really hoping for reviews? Good Or Bad , fill me in! Also, it would be really amazing if I could some ideas from you all so I know how you guys want the story to be. However no promises. Lets all just hope for the best! ;) xoxo Sara


	19. Chapter 19

_He took that as an opportunity and kissed my nose. I giggled a little and he smiles, "let's go to class" he whispers and takes my hand as we walk down the hallways, hand in hand, earning stares from a few people. _

* * *

We entered class and everyone looked at us. I felt popular? I didn't like the thought of being popular. I mean you have to fulfill all those expectations. And worst of all you have to make sure you do not actually talk to the less popular students. That's just pure stupid and I do not get it. I just sighed and looked down and walked with Logan and sat beside him.

I saw Sarah giving a cold, hard glare to me and I looked down trying to ignore the fact that she was making me vulnerable. Not in the sick way, in a bullying way. She thinks that just because she is some head cheerleader, she can actually put me down. I mean yes she can but I am not going to show her that.

I go distracted when Logan's soft voice distracted my trail of thoughts. "Hey you okay beautiful?" he asked me, those beautiful chocolate coloured eyes, full of concern. I nod slightly not trusting my voice and before he can actually say something. the teacher comes in and lesson starts.

Throughout the lesson I feel Sarah's glare on my back even though I am not looking at her. Logan holds my hand under the table and I pull my hand back. Not now Logan. Bad timing. He stares at me confused and focuses on the teacher, his perfect eyebrows curving downwards turning into a frown. I have to tell him about Sarah. Or Shouldn't I? Wouldn't he think I am some girl who can't handle just someone staring at me? Will he break up with me for that?

I jump a little when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and look at the text under table, making sure Logan is not able to see a single thing. In it, is written, _"I am watching you b*tch. Keep your hands OFF Logan..."_. I sigh and off my phone. Just two texts and I am so freaking scared. Unfortunately, things HAD to get worse because that's just my life. Nothing is fantastic. Well other then Logan of course.

Logan looks at the texts and his eyes widen when he see's the number. "Its SARAH!" he says almost too loudly but I shut him up. "Shhhh! Do you want my head to be ripped off my body?" I say softly screaming which definitely shut him up.

The bell rang soon enough and I took all my stuff. "Sorry I was rude just now Logan. I didn't actually mean it. I just don't want more trouble or performances" I say the last part trying to lighten the mood. Logan chuckles at me, "Look Amber, I am gonna talk to some people about BTR and all. Wait for me for awhile outside yeah" as soon as he ends his sentence, 3/4 of Big Time Rush shows up and they all greet me with warm smiles as I feel my cheeks heating up and I look down but immediately turn my head to Logan, "Sure, I will see ya outside. Just text when you are done!" I say and pecks my lips and I see Sarah glaring once again at me.

I had a feeling that this was not a band meeting and that it was something else. God please help me. I silently pray and leave the classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I am so sorry for posting late. I was dealing with exams and now I am free! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter? Also, next chapter will have Logan's point of view. I have got a lot of ideas from you guys and I would like to thank all of you for your amazing ideas. I have chosen one and keep reading to find out whose it is yeah? Although I may change my mind, so you can always message me ideas. Person with best idea gets a shout out. Not much, sorry that is all I can do. Other then that, have a great week Lovelies and Happy Monday! xoxo Sara **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_I had a feeling that this was not a band meeting and that it was something else. God please help me. I silently pray and leave the classroom._

Logan's POV: 

That bitch is going to get it. Who the hell does she think she is to be sending threats to Amber. This time she just went over-board. Yeah, I am stating the truth. This is surely not the same time. Now I know, how _ALL_ my girlfriends break up with me. None of the girls ever told me or showed me. Except Amber. I, Kendall, Carlos and James walked over to Sarah. `

Sarah stood there smirking at me, "Got tired of that bitch already?" she said nudging. Someone please tell this idiot to stop. Just stop. "Don't act like you dont know anything Sarah!" I snarled at her. She gave a confused look as though she did nothing. Expected isn't it? "Sending threats to a person? Seriously? How immature can you get?" James asked voice raised. Since when could this kid raise him voice? Sarah continued the confused look, "I have no idea what you are talking about!" she said looking completely surprised. Wow, this girl can act. Or is she merely stating the truth.

"Who is getting threats? Because I have never sent any!" she adds in. I raise my eyebrows confused for myself. If she didn't then... Focus Logan! She is lying. "Amber..." I mumbled upset. Her eyes widen in shock, "Just because I hate Amber, doesn't mean I am going to stoop so low and send death threats. I am not that stupid!" She says, voice full of honesty. "If you didn't who did then?" Carlos asked. "Well how the hell am I supposed to do that?"Sarah asked, eyebrows raised. I just shook my head and we walked away.

God Help me. I am really confused.

Amber's POV:

There, I saw the four of them coming towards me. That was fast and Logan looked as though he was going to explode. I got up and walked to him, "you okay?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Yeah I am I guess..."._ Lies._ This boy should go learn 'how to lie'. "You are lying Logan. You went to talk to Sarah didn't you?" I say raising my eyebrows as he slowly started nodding. "Why would you do that?" I ask almost screaming and I see myself attracting a crowd.

I shake my head and pull all four of them to the locker area so that nobody else was able to hear us. "Truth NOW" I say sternly to Logan. "He just didn't like you upset Amber. Whose side are you on anyway?" Kendall asked annoyed. He is right though. Whose side am I on? I remained silent because I knew it would only cause more trouble. "I just didn't like seeing you all upset! I am sorry Amber but I am not the kind of guy who can stand seeing his girlfriend all upset.." Logan said. I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks. "That was the cheesiest yet most adorable thing I've ever heard Henderson. Thanks for everything all of you. But I am fine! No need to be secret agents. I really appreciate everything though okay?" I say and hug all of them at the same time.

Just then, I saw Sarah walking towards me. Uh oh I am in trouble... And this is the part where you start singing 'I knew You Were Trouble'...

* * *

So Next Chapter. Ha! REVIEW maybe? :D Its not super early, but well its not any later! So some use of poor language here and there. If you feel uncomfortable with 'em please tell. Although I think that they bring out the effect, don't they? *wink* *wink*. Other then that Happy Sunday. Stay Swaggy my Dear Readers ;) xo Sara


End file.
